Proposed Changes
This is a page for the cataloging the changes that are currently proposed to the system. This is for their consideration compared to existing elements of the system and with each other. Additionally, this is so that everyone can see what's currently on the table at any time. Please start all new ideas in their own second level header with the concept name with normal body text as their description as below, using third level headers to denote important separations within each new concept. Also, when you make changes to any section, please give your modification or note in it's own paragraph with your signature posted with it (~ ~ ~ ~, without spaces). -Note: Feel free at any time to paste any approved changes into the wiki proper. Eelic 19:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Proposed Mysticism Changes Mana Effect: You may draw Mana equal to your Mysticism during each of your turns, the amount of Mana you draw in a given turn may not exceed five times your Mysticism. Increase your Mana Draw by 1. Blood Magic Effect: At the beginning of your turn you may pay X Life to increase your Mana Draw by X for the remainder of your turn. Any life lost in this manner may only be healed by time passing. Prerequisite: Mana Freed from the Body Effect: When casting a spell with a delay, sustaining damage no longer cancels the spell being cast. Prerequisite: Battle Magic Proposed changes to health and armor Health Health = 15 + 3 x Brutality + 2 x Finesse Deference Defense = 7 + .5 x Finesse (rounded up) + armor + abilities Armor Leather Armor Prerequisite: 2 Finesse or Brutality Defense: 1 Chain Mail Prerequisite: 4 Brutality or 5 Finesse Defense: 2 Plate Mail Prerequisite: 5 Brutality Defense: 3 Master Crafted Armor Reenforced Plate Mail Prerequisite: 5 Brutality Defense: 4 Scale Armor Prerequisite: 4 Brutality or 5 Finesse Defense: 3 Magic School Spells And Abilities Magic School Abilities Acolyte Ability Effect: Gain any one Acolyte Ability from a Magic School in which you have 3 or more spells. Mastery Ability Effect: Gain any one Mastery Ability from a Magic School in which you have 5 or more spells. Prerequisite: Acolyte Ability (x 1) Per Purchase Scholarly Magic Abilities Acolyte of Construction Effect: Increase Mana Draw by 2. Gain Empowered Magic. Prerequisite: 1 Tier-2 Scholarly Magic Spell Master of the Immaterial Effect: Increase Mana Draw by 4. Prerequisite: Acolyte of Construction, and 1 tier-3 Scholarly Magic Spell. Snake Magic Tier 1 Shed Cost: 4 TP, 5 Mana Delay: 5 Effect: Remove all status effects you are currently under the effect of. This ability may be used even when under the effect of Paralyze. Lunging Strike Cost: 6 TP, 6 Mana Effect: Move up to 4 spaces towards an enemy, if you are within range, you may then make an attack using any Snake Magic spell for its TP cost only. Increase your attack roll for this attack by 4. Caustic Venom (TBR) Cost: Effect: All units hit with the next attack you make lose 2 life at the beginning of their turns, until the round ends. Snake Javelin (To Be Revised) Cost: 2 TP, 4 Mana Range: 6 Damage: 2 Effect: This ability my be given the effect of any one Snake Magic attack ability you possess by adding its TP cost to the cost of this ability. Envenom Cost: Effect: Increase the damage and attack of your next attack by your mysticism. Tier 2 Frost Magic Tier 1 Clutch of Frost Cost: 2 TP, 4 Mana Range: 4 Damage: 0 Effect: Hits on all rolls but 1. The target becomes immobilized for its next turn. Winter's Breath Cost: 3 TP, 6 mana Damage: 2 Effect: All units hit are stunned for the remainder of the round. Frozen Aura Cost: 1 TP, 6 Mana Effect: Until end of round, any character that touches you takes 1 damage and increases the cost of there next action by 1 TP, this only applies to actions that would be taken this round. First Frost Cost: 2 TP, 4 Mana Damage: 0 Range: 6 Effect: All characters hit by this attack are stunned for the remainder of the round, and the cost of their next action is increased by 1 (this only applies to an action that would be made this round). Tier 2 Frostbite Cost: Effect: The next attack you make Frozen Frenzy Cost: 6 TP, 6 Mana Damage: 2 Range: 6 Delay: 5 Effect: This ability may make up to Y attacks, against up to X targets, where X is half your Mysticism and Y is your Mysticism. Any unit hit is stunned for its next turn. Ice Block Cost: X TP, 8 Mana Effect: In response to a ranged attack against you, pay the cost of this spell before the attack is rolled. Reduce the amount of damage you would receive from the attack if it hits by X. Wind Chill Cost: 1 Mana (or 8 Mana, if cast as a free action) Effect: Your next Frost spell has an additional effect as outlined below. This spell may be cast as a free action by paying an additional 7 mana (this subtracts from the mana pool for any other spell you would cast that turn). -Clutch of Frost: Deals 4 damage if successfully cast. -Frost Bolt: Deals double damage. -Frozen Shockwave: Affected targets are also paralyzed for their next turn. -Chilling Touch: Affected target receives X/2 additional damage. This effect may only be used once per round. -Wall of Ice: Melee attacks against the wall stun the attacker and ranged basic attacks no longer destroy blocks. -Winter's Breath: Increase Winter's Breath's Damage by 2, units hit have their initiative increased by 4. -Frozen Aura: Melee attacks against you stun the attacker for there next turn. -First Frost: Units are hit on any roll but a 1. -Frigid Carapace: Increase armor by an additional 2. -Frozen Frenzy: Units that are already stunned become immobilized instead. (if two of the X attacks are made against the same target that target will be immobilized) -Fast Freeze: If target is hit, the unit is also stunned, if the unit is already stunned it is immobilized, instead, if the unit is already immobilized it is paralyzed, instead. -Ice Block: Increase the amount of damage reduction by your Mysticism. -Icy Talons: Increase your rolls with your attacks from this ability by 4. -Absolute Zero: All affected targets are also immobilized for their next turn. -Blizzard: Increase the initiative of all affected targets by 5. -Black Ice: When cast, immobilize all other characters in the combat for their next turn. Plague Magic Tier 1 Order Magic Tier 1 Make Hole the Wounded ( Too Be Revised) Cost: 7 TP, 10 Mana Range: 4 Effect: Heal the last damage target unit received, this round, from a single source. A unit may be healed no more than half its total health from this ability. Prerequisite: Heal the Sick Chains of the Remorseful ( Too Be Revised) Cost: 3 TP, 8 Mana Effect: All units effected by Pacify are Immobilized and all damage they deal is reduced by 4, to a minimum of 1, until end of round. (This does not stack) Prerequisite: Pacify Tier 2 Punish the Sinful ( Too Be Revised) Cost: 7 TP, 10 Mana Range: 6 Delay: 5 Effect: Until the end of the combat, whenever the target makes an attack, they take damage equal to that actions TP cost. This ability may only be active on one unit at a time. Fire Magic Tier 1 Burning Aura Cost: 4 TP, 6 Mana Effect: This spell is a Mantra, when casting this spell you may cast any other Mantra as a free action by adding its casting cost to the cost of this spell. For the remainder of combat if a unit moves into, or attacks you from, a square that is adjacent to you, you may attack them with Finger of Fire as a free action for 2 TP. Encircling Flames Cost: 4 TP, 6 Mana Damage: 4 Effect: Hits on all rolls but 1, all units hit by this ability are Feared for their next turn. Seething Inferno Cost: 2 Mana Effect: This spell is a Truth. Until end of turn, casting a Truth is a free action. The next Fire Magic attack you make will also stun the target for their next turn. Fiery concentration Cost: 2 Mana Effect: This spell is a Truth. Until end of turn, casting a Truth is a free action. Increase the attack roll of the next Fire Magic attack you make by half X, where X is its Mana cost. You may increase the cost of this ability by 2 TP and Y mana to increase its duration to the next Y attacks you make. (Effect ends at end of round.) Scalding Metal Cost: 4 TP, 6 Mana Damage: 2 + X Effect: Increase the damage of this attack by X, where X is equal to the amount of defense the target gains from armor. This attack hits on all rolls but 1. Body of Flame Cost: 5 TP, 5 Mana Delay: 5 Effect: This spell is a Mantra, when casting this spell you may cast any other Mantra as a free action by adding its casting cost to the cost of this spell. For the remainder of combat you are immune to all physical ranged attacks and all Diseases. The damage you would receive from Fire Blast is reduced to 0 and you take no damage from walking through fire. Increase all rolls with Fire Magic Spells by 2. Tier 2 Fiery Judgement Cost: 8 TP, X Mana Range: 10 Damage: X + Mysticism Delay: 5 Effect: Increase your attack roll by half X. Hands of the Inferno Cost: 5 TP, 5 Mana Delay: 5 Effect: This spell is a Mantra, when casting this spell you may cast any other Mantra as a free action by adding its casting cost to the cost of this spell. Increase the range of Touch of Flame and Fingers of Fire too 3. When attacking with Fingers of Fire any units between you and the target are also hit, roll each attack separately. This effect lasts until the end of round. Hellfire Cost: 1 TP, 4 Mana Effect: This spell is a Truth. Until end of turn, casting a Truth is a free action. The damage from the next Fire Magic attack you cast can only be healed by time passing, and this damage may not be prevented or reduced. Black Fire Cost: 4 TP, 4 Mana Effect: This spell is a Truth. Until end of turn, casting a Truth is a free action. For the next Fire Magic attack you cast, note its damage. If the attack is successful, its target suffers the attack's damage, reduced by their Will, at the beginning of their next turn. If this amount is greater than 0, the target is feared until the end of round. Tier 3 Wings of Eternal Flame Cost: 10 TP, 10 Mana Delay: 10 Effect: This spell is a Mantra, when casting this spell you may cast any other Mantra as a free action by adding its casting cost to the cost of this spell. For the remainder of Combat double all damage you deal with Fire Magic Spells, and reduce you movement cost's by half. Dragon Dragon : Cost: 10 : Abilities: Tough x 2, Dragon Breath, Great Claws, Great Tail, Natural Attack, and Choose 1 set: (Strong x 2, Savage ) or (Cerebral x 1, Mana, Basic Training x 1) : Effect: Increase Defense by 5. Increase TP by 5. Increase mana draw by 3. Dragons may not use equipment. Dragons may either take up a 2x2 square or a 3x3 square. If they take up a 3x3, increase HP by 5. : Whats going on with weapons, natural attack, and great claws, sharp claws stuff. Are we giving each ability different attacks like weapons or ...? What if we leave the great claws and other natural attacks like they are but we instead give them a bonus to attack ability so like brutal combat gives you + 2 to attack roles with great claws and great tail, and brutal dominance increases the base damage of great claws and tail by like 2 or something like that. and the it would do something similar with finesse. or maybe only damage for the brutality abilities and only attack mods for the finesse. idk. {C}Mortarioin 01:08, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I, for one, am a huge proponent of making claws weapons and giving them weapon abilities. It smooths out a lot of things for all of the magical creatures. The tail and the dragon breath can stay as is. This kit looks mostly good, but Natural Attack is starting to look a little silly (at least if claws are changed). Eelic 19:20, January 25, 2012 (UTC) The only reason i put natural attack as an ability is because i wouldnt realy make any sense for a dragon to ever have a 0 attack modifier with thier claws like you might have for a mage dragon. It could be taken out, idlk. Mortarioin 23:42, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I am rethinking certain magical creature kits. I feel a "Natural Armor" option should be available. I will be back to this soon. Eelic 17:09, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Notice and Knowledge (APPROVED) Here's a solution that I thought of that will take a certain amount of the edge off of the inflated importance of Will at the moment. Say that Notice, or Awareness, is now a base stat, like Brutality, Finesse, etc. To compensate for this, we give players an additional 3 stat points, which will allow, all else equal, 2 points in the Awareness stat. Other optimizations enabled by this increase in points should be minimal, and more than made up for by the cosmetic lack of awareness afforded to their character. Knowledge on the other hand will be enabled by an ability called...Knowledge. I'm going to base this on Bill's concept for Knowledge rolls from Echoes in the Universe. See the following: -Knowledge: You know a lot of things. At any time, you may ask the GM for information that has not been given to you in character, and you may roll Awareness against a threshold decided by the GM. If you succeed, you know the information that you asked for. This ability can be put into a new Awareness abilities section, for which I have some other relevant ideas as well. Let me know what you think. Eelic 23:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, for reasons not necessarily connected to the core rules, I have begun writing a set of abilities for Notice and Knowledge (I'm running a pseudo-horror game with War Torn, and one of my players wants to be a noncombatant). I will post them here when they are done. Eelic 19:20, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Concept: Stat pool used for both of these stats will be 5 points to split between them. Lazrcat0 06:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) --> This is now APPROVED. Move it to character creation when able. Eelic 02:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Scholarly and Arcane Magics Support + Old Scholarly = new Arcane {C}Support + Steel + Old Scholarly = new Scholarly {C}Arcane focuses around the meta, anti, and offensive magics. {C}Scholarly will focus on creation of entities and magic walls and stuff. :Probably as well as enchanting and stuff. Planar Attunement will be given to Scholarly. Lazrcat0 06:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Note: Much of this discussion has moved to the Google Doc. Eelic 17:09, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Health vis a vis Brutality Health wouls be 10 + 3xBrutality instead of 10+2x(Brutality+Will). Lazrcat0 06:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) We went and officially changed the formula to 3*B+2*F+1*(C+M). This was not meeting our targets for archetype HP levels, but Beep raised some concerns about general survivability. Discussion ongoing. Eelic 19:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Com/Non-Com Ability Specialization Distinction between combat and non-combat abilities and a different allocation of character points based on that distinction. This would allow for having both combat AND non-combat abilities though with an emphasis on one based on the player's choice during character creation. For example: If the player chooses a combat character, they get 10 points to spend in "combat abilities" (As designated by those abilities) and 5 points to spend on "non-combat abilities" (also designated thus). The idea follows, just to note, that every level-up, the character gets a point in their "main-spec", and every other level-up, they get a point for their "off-spec" as well as their main spec. Lazrcat0 06:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I would like to state that as a general character creation system, I'm against this. However, I think it has potential to be a supported power-level variant. Eelic 19:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) General Abilities Martial Artist Unarmed attacks that you make may be considered both Finesse and Brutality attacks. Prerequisite: Brutal Combat and Skilled Combat Master at Arms All attacks that you make may be considered both Finesse and Brutality attacks. Prerequisite: Martial Artist, Brutal Dominance, and Finesse Mastery Category:Development